


Je te tiens

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: Tony a l'habitude de prendre les transports en commun. Il est aussi habitué de pouvoir s'installer, ou de pouvoir s'accrocher à une barre de maintien pour ne pas tomber pitoyablement par terre. Sauf que, cette fois ci, rien, pas une place, pas une barre, rien. Ah si, des barres en hauteur, mais il est trop petit(rigolez pas) Mais cela va lui permettre de faire une belle rencontre..





	Je te tiens

Je te tiens : 

NDA : Ceci est un One-Shot en réponse à un prompt de otpprompts sur Tumblr. Essayez de deviner de quel prompt il s'agit, mais je le mettrai tout de même à la fin. 

Cet OS est pour Callistontheweb, qui a écrit un excellent pantheriron que je vous conseille d'aller lire, il s'agit de Second Lives(vraiment, même si le pairing ne vous dit rien, allez y c'est très très bien écrit, et c'est une autre perspective post Civil War). 

Je dédie aussi cet OS à mon Steve(tu te reconnais pas vrai). C'est toi ma barre de maintien, et merci beaucoup pour cela. J'aurais déjà chancelé depuis longtemps, sinon. 

Une bonne lecture à vous.   
Angie

...

Tony s’engouffra dans le métro, aspiré par la foule de personnes qui, elles aussi, pénétraient dans le métro tagué. Bien évidemment, celui ci était bondé, ce qui n'était même pas surprenant. Après tout, New York l'était tout autant, donc bon. D'ordinaire, il parvenait toujours à trouver une barre de maintien pour ne pas se vautrer par terre, ou sur les autres. Mais là, rien du tout. L'homme regarda tout autour de lui sans trouver un endroit où s'installer convenablement, ni de fameuse barre. Ah si, il y avait celles du dessus, mais, devinez quoi...Tony était juste trop petit. Ce que c'était frustant. 

Il soupira, et le métro redémarra brusquement, si bien qu'il fut plaqué contre la personne la plus proche de lui. Il s'agissait d'un homme grand, beaucoup plus grand que lui, en fait, et à la peau foncée. L'homme baissa les yeux sur Tony et lui sourit. 

« Accrochez vous à moi, » lui intima gentillement l'inconnu.

Tony ne savait pas trop comment réagir. C'était bizarre, non ? Il allait juste, hop, le prendre par le bras, ou par la taille et rester ainsi. 

« Euh, je, merci. » bégaya t-il. C'était pitoyable. 

Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Cet homme incroyablement sympathique et beau, euh, intéressant, lui avait juste proposé de se tenir à lui. 

Tony, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang ?

Tony arrivait à hauteur des épaules fortes de l'homme. Son tee-shirt permettait de deviner une musculature et des épaules bien taillées, ce qui fit de nouveau déglutir Tony. Décidément. 

A l'arrêt suivant, une nouvelle foule de personnes s'amassa, si bien que Tony eut à se coller d'avantage à l'homme. Beh dis donc, si ça c'était pas quelque chose de bizarre. Lorsque Tony croisa le regard de l'homme, celui ci souriait. 

« Désolé, » fit Tony, un peu gêné. Oui, ils étaient carrément collés. Et Tony le tenait par la taille. Pour éviter de tomber, hein, précisons les choses. 

« Pas de soucis, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Euuuuuh. D'accord. Bon, en fait, Tony n'était pas sûr que ça le dérangeait vraiment, lui non plus. 

« Moi c'est T'Challa. »

Tony haussa un sourcil. Le mec faisait carrément connaissance avec lui. 

« Sympa, comme nom. Moi c'est Tony. Moins original, c'est sûr. »

« Certes, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour que l'on vous remarque. »

Tony se sentit rougir. Est-ce que le type lui faisait du rentre dedans ? Enfin, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient dans une « position » particulière, mais tout de même. 

« Merci, je suppose. »

T'Challa s'esclaffa doucement, et Tony sentit une main, celle que T'Challa venait de séparer de la barre de maintien d'en haut, glisser dans son dos. Il rougit plus encore et se sentit transpirer. Ca c'était pas glamour du tout. Le monde autour de lui avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Certains avaient de la musique sur les oreilles, d'autres semblaient dormir debout. Enfin bref, pas de raison de paniquer. 

Enfin, sauf qu'un homme le pelotait dans le métro, bon sang. 

« Pas de quoi. »

Et puis, merde, Tony se rendit compte que c'était son arrêt là. Il avala difficilement sa salive, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et marmonna rapidement son numéro de portable à l'oreille de T'Challa avant de disparaître. 

…

Il n'y avait rien de surprenant à recevoir un message deux minutes après, alors qu'il sortait à peine de la station de métro. 

« T'Challa, barre de maintien pour vous servir. Quand vous voulez, ce sera avec grand plaisir. »

Tony répondit avec un grand sourire : 

« Peut être qu'on pourrait en discuter autour d'un verre ? »

Et tant pis si il avait un sourire d'abruti sur le visage. 

C'était une belle journée qui commençait. 

…

The end, 

 

…

"A" est trop petit pour atteindre les barres de maintien du métro/bus, et toutes les autres sont déjà prises, alors il doit se tenir à "B" à la place. 

 

...


End file.
